


Darkness Rises

by Nocturniquette



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Does someone want to adopt this?, Gen, I killed Mac, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturniquette/pseuds/Nocturniquette
Summary: Macgyver’s head suddenly exploded in a shower of crimson. Dark eyes widened as Angus stood for a moment, a look of shock on his handsome face. Then he toppled sideways and smacked the floor with a finality that sent a cold panic down the killer’s spine.





	Darkness Rises

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. This literally just came to me.

Murdoc whistled from behind Macgyver. He saw the boy’s shoulders pull taut and he froze. Then, ever so slowly, he turned around.   
Murdoc smirked. Blue eyes were a little wide in surprise and his pretty red mouth was parted just enough for a pink tongue to dart out and moist his lips.  
Black eyes followed the movement. “Hello Angus.” he murmured quietly.  
Just as Murdoc was going to get into what he wanted this time, Macgyver’s head suddenly exploded in a shower of crimson.   
Dark eyes widened as Angus stood for a moment, a look of shock on his handsome face. Then he toppled sideways and smacked the floor with a finality that sent a cold panic down the killer’s spine.   
Ocean colored eyes that had been sparkling with life just a second ago were dulled and lifeless.   
They stared straight ahead and Murdoc knew even before he knelt over the blonde that he was dead. He gently grabbed the kid’s head and moved it toward him, noting the singular bullet hole in the side of Angus’s head. Blood continued to ooze all over the apartment floor, but all Murdoc could see was the sightless eyes that had no spark of life. “Oh, my precious boy...” he murmured as he softly rubbed a gloved hand over a still warm cheek.   
The assassin’s face suddenly hardened, rage simmering in the dark abyss that was his eyes. “Whoever did this to you...they will regret it.” he promised.  
He gently laid Angus’s head down on the floor and stood up. He looked around until he saw where the bullet came from.   
He followed the trajectory silently, lost in his thoughts. He took one last look at the blonde.   
“I will find out who did this. They will pay. You have my word Angus.” And then with a swirl of his black trenchcoat, Murdoc was gone into the daylight as quickly as he’d arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...I killed off Mac. Oops.  
> Does anyone want to adopt this story? I have way too many going on at once right now. I may finish this later.
> 
> My original thought for this story was a classic "What If?"   
> What if Murdoc came into Mac's apartment to kidnap him again (whatever reason you come up with) and someone kills Mac right in front of him? What would the assassin do? I think he would plot revenge and kill all the people who did it.
> 
> What do you think would happen? Mac can or cannot remain alive. However you want to write it. I am eager to read what you guys come up with!!


End file.
